1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for accessing the abdominal cavity and a medical operation via a natural orifice. Also, the present invention relates to an endoscopic system and an overtube.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of accomplishing medical intervention (including observation and treatment and the like; as applied hereafter) to the viscera of the human body, in lieu of cutting deeply into the abdominal wall, surgery in which multiple openings are cut into the abdominal wall, through which are respectively inserted such medical devices as rigid laparoscopes, and forceps and the like, is well-known. Since this is accomplished with only small openings, there is the advantage of minimal invasion and the rapid recovery of the patient.
In recent years, as a method of further reducing the invasion of the patient, it has been proposed that operations be accomplished by inserting an endoscope through such natural orifices as the patient's mouth, a nostril, or anus. An example of such a medical operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,131. By inserting a flexible endoscope from the mouth of a patient in which insufflation of the abdomen has been initiated, the endoscope can then be sent to the abdominal cavity through an opening formed in the stomach wall, and used to monitor the inside of the abdominal cavity. Furthermore, organs can be treated using treatment devices passed through the endoscope, or through other openings to the stomach, or from the opening in the Sigmoid colon formed from the anus, and upon completion of the operation within the abdominal cavity, the treatment devices can be removed and the openings closed. At the time of closing the openings, the tissue can be aspirated by binding the periphery of the opening, and constraining it with an O ring.